


Chess Game

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short stand alone.<br/>And yes, once again, I don't know where the idea came from. LOL!<br/>Just a short, fun piece between King Louis and Treville. And even briefer one between the captain and d'Artagnan.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Game

_Royal Palace - King Louis' throne room_

"What are their demands, my old fox," Louis threw himself onto his chair, appearing bored out of his mind. Waiting for information could be tedious at times.

"They'll release d'Artagnan if we free their brother Marcus from the Bastille," Treville watched Louis' brow furrow in concentration.

"Is that the man you threw in there a few days ago?" Louis rested his chin on one hand, studying his captain.

"I'm surprised you knew about that incident, Your Majesty," Treville sometimes wondered if Louis loved playing the simpleton at times. Knowing him for as long as he had, Treville knew the young king was the complete opposite in fact.

"One does hear things you know," Louis chuckled, "even in the palace."

"Marcus was inciting the people to riot by what he was voicing in that tavern." If Louis wouldn't do anything, Treville was going to have a hard time dealing with the inseparables. His men were already a hairs breath away from disobeying his own orders to stand down until he talked with their monarch.

"This man's brothers," Louis really wasn't in the mood to deal with this, "are they a real threat do you think?" 

"Actually," Treville began to chuckle, "I just spoke with them a short time ago and neither of the two brothers looked like they knew one end of a weapon from another," he caught Louis' grin and continued. "Even d'Artagnan, who was standing there with a shaky pistol trained on him, was smirking."

"There you have it then, Treville," Louis stood up and walked off the dais. "If d'Artagnan isn't worried then I doubt he'll come to any harm until you release this Marcus."

"You surprise me, sire," Treville watched as the king crossed over to a table set up with a board game.

"I surprise myself at times, old fox," Louis smiled. "From what I understand this fellow was spouting off a lot of nonsense. Clearly everyone in that tavern was nearly drunk or on there way to being intoxicated," he waved his hand dismissively. "I doubt anything more would have come of it."

"All right, Your Majesty," Treville bowed his head, still confused as to the king's decision. "I must say you are showing a great deal of compassion toward this individual."

"Nonsense," Louis lifted his head from the game he had been intently studying. "Tis pure selfishness on my part."

"I don't understand," Treville admitted.

"I need d'Artagnan released as soon as possible," Louis pointed toward the chess game that was set up. "My young champion's bishop has my king in check," he huffed. "I find that position intolerable." Walking around the table Louis glared down at his chess piece. "I won't stand for waiting any longer than I have to for d'Artagnan to get back here so we can finish our game."

"Ah!" Now Treville did indeed understand his king's actions. Tis to be hoped that this Marcus doesn't cause anymore trouble upon release. He will have to have his men keep a sharp eye on the man for a time just in case. "I will see to it at once, sire," Treville dipped his head and left the king trying to figure out how to avoid checkmate.

++++

_Just outside the Bastille grounds_

After releasing Marcus, and the exchange took place, Treville took d'Artagnan aside. "King Louis expects you up at the palace immediately." Noting the amusement dancing in the Gascon's eyes, Treville sent the lad a warning look. "You do know that Louis is a poor loser?"

Mischief in his eyes, d'Artagnan whispered, "His Majesty made me promise from the start to play my best against him," he grinned. "In turn I made the king promise not to take back my commission if I were to beat him."

Slapping the young Musketeer on the back Treville watched d'Artagnan make his way to the palace. "God save us if d'Artagnan wins."

The End


End file.
